<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait... Who are you dating? by Scribe_Shives</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782615">Wait... Who are you dating?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives'>Scribe_Shives</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton is dating Remus... Or is it Logan? Or is it Janus? None of them know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wait... Who are you dating?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Could read it on tumblr?<br/>https://scribe-shives.tumblr.com/post/630909677733101568/wait-who-are-you-dating</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remus sat in his shared dorm with his roommate Patton, and boyfriend. It was never said out loud… but he was pretty sure they were dating. They had made out quite a few times, and had sex together, plus Patton was always saying ‘i love you.’ Remus sat at his desk decorating a card to give to Patton. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus, want to go to lunch? I said I’d meet my friends there.” Patton told him and got up, he kissed Remus’ cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure! I’ve never met your friends!” Remus grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton nodded and took his hand. They walked out of the dorm and went off to a nearby diner/arcade. Inside a few guys sat at a table, a nerd, an emo, a victorian goth dude, and…. Remus’ brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus didn’t know his brother knew Patton. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys! This is Remus!” Patton grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nerd stood and shook his hand, “Hello, nice to meet you, I’m Logan, Patton’s boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus started, “Wait…. What? I’m his boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus looked at them, “No, I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?” Virgil asked, confused as the three guys glared at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton looked at them, “What? None of you are my boyfriend… well you are boys who are my friends but… not my boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all looked over at Patton. “What?” the confused boys asked in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I’m not dating anyone… why did you think we were dating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We make out regularly,” Remus replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always say I love you.” Janus told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We copulated.” Logan said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton stared at them blushing slightly, “But… those are friend things to do… and I love you just means I care for you… and I do care and all of you are my friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan stared, “But… we copulated?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besties do that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you learn any of this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents always said that they were best friends and they did all that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus stared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do care for all of you…. But …. I’m not dating any of you… or anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all stared at each other, Virgil burst out laughing. “Oh wow…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus stared, “Patton… how do you feel towards us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I care for all of you a lot! You’re like my family! But… I wouldn’t date you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel romantic attraction or feelings towards us?” Logan asked.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“OH! Like the hallmark movies!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Sure”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… I don’t… I’m aro…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil stifled laughter, “and you just shot an arrow through their hearts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman laughed and high fived Virgil, “Welcome to the Aro Bros club Patton! Subjects are you and me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton smiled and hugged Roman. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Remus Logan and Janus sat… still confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus sighed, “So… Logan Janus… Want to go out with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm… Sure” Janus shrugged.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alright, we could get to know each other better.” Logan agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great!” Remus grinned, he thought Patton’s friends were really nice.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>